


Turnabout Nikiforov

by EriGure



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Edgeworth is a dick, I REPEAT NO ANGST, Investigations, Lawyers, Legal Drama, M/M, No Angst, Phoenix believes in him, Post Gyakuten Saiban 2 | Justice For All, Pre Gyakuten Saiban 3 | Trials and Tribulations, The author killed Phichit I'm just the translator, Yuuri and Viktor are married, Yuuri is on trial, blood but no violence, post YOI
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure
Summary: Phichit Chulanont vừa bị sát hại, và buổi sáng sau lễ thành hôn của mình với Viktor, Yuuri bị kết án oan. Với chứng cứ chống lại cậu từ khắp mọi phía, chỉ còn hai người có thể giúp đỡ được Yuuri: luật sư bào chữa Phoenix Wright và trợ tá Maya Fey. Dù xét hỏi nhân chứng hay chiến đấu trên tòa, tài năng của Phoenix là niềm hi vọng duy nhất để Yuuri đoàn tụ với người thương với tư cách là một người tự do. Liệu Phoenix sẽ giành được chiến thắng? Liệu thủ phạm thực sự có được đưa ra trước công lý? Hãy đón đọc “Nghịch chuyển Nikiforov”!





	Turnabout Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turnabout Nikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513698) by [sphekso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphekso/pseuds/sphekso). 



> *** Lời tác giả:
> 
> Chào mọi người! Chào mừng tới series mới này. Nhắc nhở nho nhỏ: dù Phoenix có là người dẫn chuyện và đa số các nhân vật đều đến từ Ace Attorney, các nhân vật trong Yuri!!! on ICE sẽ có mặt sớm thôi. Đây sẽ là crossover song song. Vậy thôi đó, thưởng thức nhé!

**10 THÁNG TƯ, 4 GIỜ 55 PHÚT CHIỀU**

**VĂN PHÒNG LUẬT SƯ WRIGHT VÀ CỘNG SỰ**

Một ngày làm việc sắp kết thúc. Còn năm phút nữa là đến năm giờ, và cả ngày nay luật sư Phoenix Wright vẫn chưa có một vị khách hàng nào hết - đến cả một cú điện thoại cũng không. Anh ngao ngán tắt máy tính. “Lại một ngày nữa chả có việc gì để làm,” anh nói. “Chúng ta còn trụ lại được bao lâu nữa đây?”

Trợ tá của anh - [Maya Fey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6JKz6k1boM) mười tám tuổi hoạt bát - vỗ hai lòng bàn tay vào nhau thật mạnh. “Thôi nào Nick! Công việc rồi sẽ tới thôi! Có chút niềm tin đi chứ.”

“Niềm tin thì không trả hóa đơn được đâu.”

Maya nhún vai. “Chúng ta từng có mấy ngày xui xẻo hơn thế mà, và bao giờ mọi việc cũng được giải quyết xong xuôi cả.”

Phoenix ngả người ra ghế và nhìn chăm chăm lên trần nhà. “Ừ, chúng ta từng gặp khó khăn, nhưng có bao giờ thế này đâu. Lần này anh để thân chủ của mình làm mồi cho cá mập rồi. Ai mà muốn thuê một luật sư gà mờ vừa cố tình tống cổ một siêu sao truyền hình vào tù chứ?”  

“Matt Engarde là một con ác quỷ,” Maya nói. “Anh đâu còn lựa chọn nào khác. Thế nên vui lên đi, nhé? Em đói lắm rồi.”

Phoenix khẽ bật cười. “Lại quán burger quen thuộc của chúng ta nhỉ?”

“Ừ!”

Như thường lệ, Phoenix ngưỡng mộ niềm lạc quan của cô, nhưng anh chẳng thế cùng chia sẻ điều đó được khi công việc vẫn chưa đâu vào đâu. Dù vậy, anh vẫn cố nở nụ cười và nhấc mình khỏi ghế. “Thế thì ăn burger vậy. Dẫn đường đi.”

Maya vớ lấy áo khoác và tiến ra cửa, nhưng vừa khi chạm đến, một tiếng gõ lớn phát ra từ bên kia. Cô giật bắn và bất ngờ thét lên, rồi nhanh chóng lấy tay bịt miệng.

“Mèo con nhát cáy,” Phoenix ghẹo. “Xin mời vào!”

Cách cửa mở ra, và Phoenix sắp xếp lại bàn làm việc của mình để chào đón vị khách mời. Người đàn ông ở cửa xem chừng đang trong trạng thái vô cùng hoảng loạn. Mái tóc màu bạc của anh rối tung cả lên, và những quầng thâm sâu hoắm khắc sâu ở hốc mắt. Nét mặt anh chất đầy nỗi u sầu. Đây, Phoenix nghĩ, là một người đang gặp rắc rối lớn.

“Xin chào!” Maya vui vẻ nói. “Mời vào trong.” Cô bé bước sang để người đàn ông có thể bước qua.

“Cảm ơn,” anh ta nói. Giọng đậm chất Nga.

“Tôi có thể giúp gì được cho anh?” Phoenix hỏi.

Người đàn ông trầm ngâm nhìn anh một lát rồi hỏi, “Đây có phải Văn phòng luật sư Wright và Cộng sự không?”

“Đúng rồi,” Maya đáp.

“Vậy anh ắt hẳn là anh Wright rồi. Tên tôi là [Viktor Nikiforov](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wnp3d_jyGHk). Tôi đang tìm một luật sư.”

“Vậy thì anh tìm đúng nơi rồi,” Phoenix nói. “Anh cần tôi có việc gì?”

“Đã có…” Viktor ngoảnh mặt đi. “Một vụ giết người. Đã có một vụ giết người.”

“Vậy thì anh _thực sự_ đến đúng chỗ rồi,” Phoenix nói. “Nếu như anh không phải đang bỏ trốn.”

Viktor cúi đầu. “Tôi không phải hung thủ. Tôi không biết ai làm cả. “Tôi chỉ biết ai không phải hung thủ, và tôi cần anh đại diện cho em ấy.”

“Người đó đang chờ phiên xét xử sao?”

“Em ấy đang bị tạm giam. Em ấy… Là chồng tôi. Tôi cần anh giúp, anh Wright ạ. Em ấy cần anh giúp.”

Phoenix gãi cằm. “Tại sao anh lại chọn tôi?”

“Hôm nay tôi có đến gặp ngài Grossberg,” Viktor nói. “Tôi được biết ngài ấy là người giỏi nhất ở thành phố này, nhưng ngài bảo rằng vụ này có quá nhiều rủi ro. Tôi xin ngài giới thiệu cho một luật sư khác và ngài gửi tôi đến chỗ anh. Tôi khá ngạc nhiên khi ngài gửi tôi đến một người quá trẻ tuổi như vậy, nhưng ngài đánh giá anh rất cao.”

“Marvin Grossberg?” Phoenix ngạc nhiên hỏi lại. “Hơn một năm nay tôi chả nghe gì về ông ấy. Tôi ngạc nhiên là ông ấy còn nhớ tôi đấy.” Anh dừng lại suy ngẫm trong giây lát.

Maya lên tiếng khi anh đang suy nghĩ. “Nè, ngài Viktor? Chồng anh tên gì nhỉ?”

“Viktor thôi là được rồi. Em ấy tên Yuuri, và giờ thì em ấy cũng là người nhà Nikiforov.”

“Được rồi,” Phoenix lên tiếng. “Hãy kể cho chúng tôi những gì đã xảy ra đi.”

Viktor nuốt khan và khẽ gật đầu. “Phù rể của Yuuri biến mất giữa buổi tiệc mừng hôn lễ. Cậu ấy đã bị sát hại.”

“Khi nào?”

“Người ta tìm thấy xác cậu vào sáng nay, nhưng cậu bị sát hại từ đêm qua.”

“Và phiên toà được lên lịch vào…?”

“Ngày hôm kia,” Viktor nói. “Luật pháp nước anh thật kì lạ. Mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh. Làm sao có thời gian khởi tố vụ án chứ? Thật hãi hùng.”

“Tôi đoán rằng anh đến đây cho đám cưới của mình,” Phoenix nói.

“Phải, và chúng tôi đúng là đã làm lễ, nhưng mà… cảnh sát đã mang em ấy đi vào bữa sáng, vừa lúc chúng tôi đặt chân đến nhà hàng khách sạn.”

“Nếu quả là vậy, chắc chắn phải có chứng cứ xác thực.”

“Có chứng cứ, và ngài thanh tra bảo rằng họ có cả nhân chứng mục kích. Cảm giác như thể tôi đang gặp ác mộng vậy.”

Phoenix cắn chặt môi. _Quá nhiều bằng chứng và có cả nhân chứng mục kích_ , anh nghĩ ngợi. “Anh Nikiforov này, thật tình mà nói, vụ này nghe khá là khó nhằn đấy.”

Viktor lắc đầu nguầy nguậy. “Tôi biết tình hình tệ lắm, nhưng anh nhất định phải tin tôi! Chồng tôi không làm điều đó! Em ấy không đời nào…!”

Anh buông tiếng thở dài rồi im lặng, và Phoenix chẳng nói lời nào. Sau một hồi lâu im hơi lặng tiếng, Maya kêu lên, “Nick nè, em nghĩ là anh ấy nói thật đó.”

Phoenix chờ đợi trong phút chốc - với Viktor thì lâu đến phát điên đi được - trước khi gật đầu một cái chắc chắn.

Ánh mắt Viktor sáng rỡ dưới ánh đèn huỳnh quang. “Vậy anh sẽ nhận vụ này?”

“Anh nói rằng ông Grossberg cho rằng vụ này quá nhiều rủi ro?” Phoenix hỏi. “Hmm. Tôi không lạ. Ông ấy không hề nhận bất kì vụ nào có quá nhiều chứng cứ chống lại bị cáo như vậy.”

“Nhưng anh thì có?”

“Sẽ chẳng phải là lần đầu, và tôi cũng không nghĩ là lần cuối, nhưng tôi phải đến thăm cậu Nikiforov ở trại tạm giam trước khi quyết định. Nếu tôi tin cậu ấy vô tội như lời anh nói, thì xem như anh đã tìm được luật sư mình cần rồi đấy.”

“Tạ ơn Chúa,” Viktor thốt lên. “Nhưng tôi gần như chưa kể cho anh nghe chuyện gì cả. Làm sao anh có thể quyết định nhanh thế?”

“Cái này thì để tôi trả lời cho,” Maya nói. “Nick nói chuyện ra vẻ mình như khó tính lắm, chứ thực ra anh ấy dễ mềm lòng kinh khủng. Điều này phá hỏng lễ thành hôn của hai người, nên anh nhất định phải giải quyết đến cùng. Phải hông Nick nè?”

Phoenix mỉm cười. “Em rành anh quá rồi, Maya ạ.” Anh liếc sang đồng hồ, và nụ cười trên môi chợt tắt khi nhìn thời gian. “Bình thường tôi có cả tá câu để hỏi anh, nhưng tôi phải chạy nhanh đến trại tạm giam trước khi giờ thăm hỏi kết thúc. Cứ cho Maya số của anh và chúng ta sẽ liên lạc sau.”

“Cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm,” Viktor nói. “Sau những gì ông Grossberg nói, tôi không nghĩ là ai sẽ… Cảm ơn anh.”

“Hãy cảm ơn tôi sau khi chồng anh trắng án.” Phoenix vỗ vai Viktor. “Chúng ta sẽ giải quyết vụ này. Tôi sẽ chiến đấu đến cùng vì thân chủ của mình. Nhưng trước khi đi: Án mạng xảy ra ở đâu vậy?”

“Khách sạn Gatewater,” Viktor đáp.

Mặt Phoenix tái mét, và Maya thở dài bi thảm và nói, “Anh đùa tôi chắc.”

“Tôi nói gì sai sao?”

“Vụ trước của tôi cũng diễn ra ở Gatewater,” Phoenix giải thích. “Và vụ đó chẳng dễ chịu tí nào.”

“Anh thắng vụ đó chứ?”

Phoenix cau mày, “Anh _đúng_ là dân ngoại quốc thật. Cứ tra vụ Matt Engarde trên mạng và tự tìm hiểu xem. Tôi chỉ có thể nói rằng: Nếu chồng anh thật sự vô tội, tôi sẽ giúp đỡ đến cùng. Tôi chưa bao giờ thua kiện với một thân chủ vô tội cả. Chưa một ai. Engarde thì… Hắn là sát nhân thực sự, và hắn đã phải đối mặt với công lý.”

“Yuuri của tôi không phải hạng người như hắn đâu.”

“Ít người như thế lắm,” Phoenix nhận xét.

“Buồn rầu sầu thảm thế là đủ rồi,” Maya lên tiếng. “Đi thăm Yuuri đi. Chúng tôi sẽ lo cho anh ấy, nhé? Anh có thể tin chúng tôi mà.”

“Tôi cũng đâu còn lựa chọn nào khác,” Viktor nói.

Ba người ra khỏi văn phòng, và Phoenix khóa cánh cửa đằng sau họ. Xe của Viktor đỗ cạnh bãi đỗ xe đạp, và khi Viktor chuẩn bị chui vào chiếc xe thuê cũ kỹ còn Maya chuẩn bị mở khóa xe đạp, Phoenix gọi với theo, “Khoan đã! Anh vẫn đang ở Gatewater à?”

“Có vấn đề gì sao?” Viktor hỏi.

“Không, thế thì lại càng tiện. Nếu tôi chấp thuận đại diện cho chồng anh, tôi sẽ ghé qua hiện trường vụ án ngay sau khi nói chuyện với cậu ấy. Rồi sau đó…”

“Nếu hai người có bất kì câu hỏi gì, thì tôi ở phòng 501.”

“Tuyệt vời, ý tôi là như thế. Tôi sẽ gặp anh sau.”

Và như thế, Viktor chui vào trong xe còn Phoenix và Maya chuẩn bị lên xe đạp. Viktor lái đi trước, nhưng chàng luật sư vẫn chưa dời chân nửa bước, ngay cả khi Maya đã chuẩn bị đạp xe đi.

Cô bẻ tay lái. “Không đi à?” Maya hỏi. “Sao vậy?”

“Chỉ là anh có linh cảm rất xấu,” Phoenix nói. “Anh sợ rằng mình sẽ lại gặp thêm một thân chủ có tội nữa.”

“Ôi, nề hà gì. Em chắc rằng khi gặp Yuuri thì mọi chuyện sẽ sáng tỏ hết thôi mà.”

“Ừ… Em nói đúng.”

“Lúc nào em chả đúng,” Maya líu lo.

Phoenix mỉm cười, rồi gạt chân chống và nhanh chân đạp xe khỏi bãi đỗ với Maya theo sau.

* * *

**10 THÁNG TƯ, 5 GIỜ 47 PHÚT CHIỀU**

**TRẠI TẠM GIAM**

**PHÒNG VIẾNG THĂM**

 Cai ngục nhìn chằm chằm vào Phoenix và Maya khi họ bước vào trại tạm giam. “Lại là cô cậu à?” Mối quan hệ giữa ba người chẳng mấy tốt đẹp sau cái đêm Phoenix được cho phép vào gặp Engarde sau giờ viếng thăm. Y phải đích thân vào trại để giám sát họ.

“Mừng được gặp anh,” Phoenix nói. “Bị cáo đâu?”

“Người ta đang hỏi cung cậu ta,” quản ngục nói. “Tí nữa cậu ta ra ngay.”

Phoenix nhún vai và tiến đến cánh cửa kiếng ngăn cách giữa người bị tạm giam và người thăm hỏi. Anh lấy thêm một chiếc ghế nữa cho Maya, và họ ngồi xuống chờ đợi.

“Anh ta là người như thế nào nhỉ?” Maya thắc mắc.

“Anh chịu,” Phoenix nói. “Tí nữa là biết ngay thôi.”

“Em cũng mong là nhanh nhanh chút. Em vẫn còn đói meo.”

Phoenix khúc khích trong miệng. “Em chỉ có nghĩ tới đồ ăn thôi sao?”

“Tất nhiên! Nhất là burger ấy!”

Họ chờ đợi một hồi lâu, và vừa khi Phoenix bắt đầu cảm thấy lo lắng vì giờ thăm hỏi sắp kết thúc, cánh cửa nặng trịch phía bên kia của kính chợt mở toang, và[ Yuuri Nikiforov](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivVo4DvNTM0) bước qua, với hai tay bị còng và chân mang xích lỏng lẻo. Chắc họ nghĩ cậu ta sẽ cố bỏ chạy, Phoenix thầm nhủ.

Yuuri có tạng người khá nhỏ - không phải kiểu da bọc xương, mà là thân hình mảnh dẻ của một vận động viên - và bộ áo tù màu cam chói màu chan chát với cái kính gọng xanh trên mặt. Trông cậu buồn bã và tiều tụy, nhưng đấy chuyện là bình thường đối với những ai ở trại tạm giam - nhất là khi họ không thực sự gây nên tội ác. Yuuri ngồi xuống chiếc ghế đối diện họ và nhìn xuống chân mình, không nói lời nào.

“Cậu Nikiforov?” Phoenix đánh bạo hỏi.

Yuuri chậm rãi ngước nhìn. Mắt cậu đỏ au, như thể cậu vừa khóc từ lúc nãy. “Cậu Nikiforov. Được gọi thế nghe thật lạ lẫm.” Cậu mỉm cười chua chát. “Thật tốt, nhưng lạ lẫm.” Cậu đẩy gọng kính lên một chút và nhìn họ chăm chú. “Người ta chưa nói với cậu à?” Phoenix hỏi.

Yuuri lắc đầu.

“Tôi là một luật sư bào chữa. Tôi tên Phoenix Wright.”

“Luật sư? Vậy cô gái là ai?”

“Maya Fey,” cô nói. “Đừng để ý đến tôi. Tôi chỉ là trợ tá của Nick thôi.”

“Ồ.” Yuuri ngập ngừng. “Viktor gửi anh đến à?”

“Anh ấy muốn tôi đại diện cho cậu,” Phoenix nói.

“Anh đồng ý chứ?”

“Có thể coi là vậy. Nhưng tôi muốn hỏi cậu vài câu đã. Vả lại, chính cậu phải thuê tôi. Cậu là thân chủ của tôi, không phải chồng cậu.”

“Cứ hỏi đi,” Yuuri nói. “Tôi chắc cũng không nằm ngoài những gì họ đã hỏi đâu.”

Phoenix nghĩ ngợi giây lát, rồi nói, “Đầu tiên: nạn nhân là ai?”

Yuuri nhìn xuống lần nữa. Phoenix tự hỏi liệu có phải cậu đang cố ngăn dòng nước mắt. “Phichit Chulanont.”

“Tôi hiểu rồi. Cậu Chulanont có quan hệ thế nào với cậu?”

“Phù rể của tôi,” Yuuri nói, giọng run rẩy. “Và người bạn thân nhất của tôi. Cậu ấy cũng là một tay trượt giống tôi.”

“Tay trượt sao?” Phoenix hỏi.

“Phải. Cả hai chúng tôi đều là vận động viên trượt băng chuyên nghiệp. Cả Viktor nữa.”

Phoenix để ý rằng Yuuri sử dụng thì hiện tại để nói về nạn nhân. _Đây không phải điều đa số kẻ có tội hay làm_ , anh nghĩ vậy. “Xin hãy kể tôi thêm về mối quan hệ giữa hai người.”

Yuuri lại nhìn lên. Mắt cậu quả thật là đã đẫm lệ, nhưng không có giọt nào rơi trên má. “Tôi gặp cậu ấy khi tập huấn ở Detroit. Anh có thể gọi cậu ấy là bạn thời đại học cũng được. Sau khi tôi về Nhật thì chúng tôi giữ liên lạc qua mạng. Bây giờ chúng tôi thi đấu với nhau, nên thi thoảng tôi lại gặp cậu ấy ở trường thi đấu.”

“Thi đấu sao?” Phoenix hỏi. “Vậy ra cậu ấy là đối thủ của cậu?”

Yuuri lắc đầu. “Không phải kiểu đối thủ như anh nghĩ đâu. Phichit với tôi là bạn bè thân thiết. Dù ai thắng thì người kia cũng vui lây thôi.”

“Nhưng có người thắng thì cũng có người thua, và cảm giác thua cuộc chẳng hay ho tí nào.”

“Chúng tôi không phiền hà đâu,” Yuuri nói. “Làng trượt băng rất hiền lành. Những người ở tốp đầu chúng tôi như thể gia đình vậy. Chúng tôi muốn thắng, nhưng là chiến thắng kỉ lục của mình, chứ không phải là muốn người khác thua cuộc.”

“Vậy cậu không xem cậu Chulanont là mối nguy hại đến sự nghiệp của cậu?”

“Không, tất nhiên rồi,” Yuuri nói. “Tôi sẽ rất mừng nếu Phichit mang huy chương vàng về.”

“Vậy cậu ấy đã lần nào thực hiện được chưa?”

“Chưa,” Yuuri thừa nhận. “Chưa bao giờ Phichit qua được tôi.”

“Vậy ít nhất đó không phải là động cơ của cậu.” Phoenix nghĩ ngợi trong giây lát.

“Nick à!” Maya cảm thán, và đấm vào hông Nick. “Anh ấy không có động cơ! Đâu phải anh ấy làm đâu!”

“Ối! Đau đấy, Maya! Mà chúng ta vẫn chưa chắc cậu ấy có thực hiện tội phạm này hay không mà!”

“Anh nghĩ tôi đã làm việc đó sao?” Yuuri nói, giọng vẫn run run.

“Bây giờ thì cậu không trông như người có tội, nhưng tôi không thể chắc. Với cả, nếu đó không phải là động cơ, thì cảnh sát họ nghĩ động cơ là gì?”

“Tôi không biết,” Yuuri nói. “Chẳng ai nói tôi biết cái gì cả. Người ta chỉ hỏi tôi rất nhiều câu thôi.”

“Cậu biết ai là thanh tra của vụ này không?”

“Uhm… tôi không biết tên ông ấy, nhưng ông mặc một chiếc áo choàng màu xanh, và mặt ông lúc nào cũng nhăn nhó cả.”

“Gumshoe,” Phoenix lẩm bẩm.

“Xin lỗi?”

“Anh ấy là Dick Gumshoe. Ít nhiều gì cũng là chỗ bạn bè cả. Tôi chắc là mình có thể thu thập khá nhiều thông tin từ anh ấy, nên xem như ta có thể an tâm được rồi.”

Maya tươi cười. “Anh ấy vừa cứu tôi vào tháng trước ấy.”

“Tôi rất muốn được vui mừng cho hai người,” Yuuri chua chát nói, “nhưng giờ ông ấy đang tiến hành khởi tố vụ án chống lại tôi đây.”

Maya ủ rũ. “Ừ, anh nói cũng phải.”

“Tiếp tục nào,” Phoenix nói. “Chồng cậu bảo với tôi rằng có một nhân chứng chống lại cậu. Cậu biết đó là ai không?”

“Không. Họ cũng chẳng nói gì với tôi luôn.”

“Ừ, căn bản là thế, nhưng tôi cá là ta có thể moi móc từ Gumshoe nếu hỏi anh ta đúng cách.” Phoenix dừng lại. “Còn chứng cứ? Họ ắt phải có chứng cứ xác thực nếu họ áp giải cậu nhanh đến thế.”

Yuuri nhìn sang bên. “Ừ. Thì. Tôi… Họ có chứng cứ.”

“Chà.” Maya hỏi, lộ rõ vẻ hào hứng. “Là gì thế?”

“Có nhiều thứ tôi không biết, nhưng có một điều… người ta… người ta tìm thấy máu trong móng tay tôi.”

“Gì chứ?!” Maya rên rỉ.

“Suỵt,” Phoenix xì xầm. “Nhưng… máu sao? Làm ơn nói với tôi đó không phải là máu của nạn nhân.”

“Tôi nói thật: Nó đúng là máu của Phichit. Nhưng _tôi không giết cậu ấy_!”

“Nếu quả là vậy, làm sao lại có máu ở đấy.”

“Tôi… không thể nói được. Chừng khi nào tôi tin anh hơn đã.”

Phoenix day trán. “Được rồi. Được rồi. Tôi đã từng gặp thân chủ có bí mật rồi.” Một lát sau, anh buông tay và trông thấy Yuuri nhìn mình. “Cậu Nikiforov này, bạn cậu bị sát hại thế nào vậy?”

“Ai đó siết cổ cậu ấy,” Yuuri nói. “Tôi không thấy được cái xác, nhưng người ta nói với tôi cậu ấy bị siết cổ.” Nước mắt chực dâng trào, và lần này một vài giọt lệ đã chảy xuống gò má. “Anh sẽ tìm ra hung thủ mà, phải không?”

“Đấy là việc của cảnh sát. Tôi chỉ ở đây để đảm bảo rằng cậu không bị nhốt ở đây thôi.”

“Tôi hiểu,” Yuuri nói. “Tôi vẫn chưa quen với luật pháp ở đây.”

“Chồng cậu cũng vậy.” Phoenix nhìn thẳng vào mắt đối phương. “Nói tôi nghe cái xác được tìm thấy ở đâu.”

“Trong phòng cậu ấy. Nhưng mà…”

“Nhưng?”

“Chuyện kỳ lạ lắm. Người phát hiện ra Phichit hả? Tôi không nghĩ ra được bất kì lí do gì cậu ấy có thể vào căn phòng đấy. Thằng bé đâu có ở chung phòng với Phichit hay gì đâu.”

“Người này là ai?” Phoenix hỏi.

“Một tay trượt khác. Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Ấy, cậu ta trùng tên anh đấy,” Maya nói.

Yuuri gật đầu, “Chúng tôi hay gọi nó là Yurio.”

“Đêm qua có ai thấy Yurio không?” Phoenix tiếp tục.

“Tôi chỉ biết có thế. Thằng bé là người cuối cùng rời bữa tiệc, và nó ở chung phòng với người khác, nên chắc phải ở với người ta cả đêm qua. Nếu không thì nó cũng phải ở đây rồi.”

“Người ta có đưa cậu ta vào chất vấn không?”

“Tôi không rõ… Tôi xin lỗi, anh Wright, nhưng tôi thực tình không biết gì cả. Tôi chỉ… bối rối quá. Chẳng có gì có lí cả, và như thể mọi người đang chống lại tôi vậy.”

“Ừ thì, cậu _biết_ mình có máu trên móng tay, nên ít nhất cậu không hoang mang về điều đó. Cậu hẳn phải biết vì sao nó lại ở đấy.”

Yuuri nuốt khan, yết hầu lăn trong cuống họng. “Tôi có biết, nhưng nó không liên quan gì tới vụ này. Tôi xin thề.”

Phoenix chờ trong giây lát. “Cậu bắt đầu phát hiện Phichit mất tích khi nào?”

“Tôi thực sự không để ý. Tôi quá chú tâm tới lễ thành hôn của mình. Tôi nghĩ cậu ấy lên lầu ngủ rồi và không chúc chúng tôi ngủ ngon vì không muốn phiền chúng tôi.”

“Tệ thật,” Maya nói. “Chắc anh phải sốc lắm khi nghe cảnh sát thông báo.”

“Thật quái đản. Vài giờ trước tôi chỉ vừa nhận ra thì cậu ấy đã _đi_ rồi. Bây giờ tôi vẫn chưa quen được.”

“Tất cả đều xảy ra ở Khách sạn Gatewater phải không?” Phoenix hỏi. “Bữa dạ tiệc, và nơi mọi người dừng chân nghỉ lại?”

“Vâng.”

“Còn đám cưới?”

“Chúng tôi đã tổ chức ở một vọng lâu tại Hồ Gourd,” Yuuri đáp. “Nó thật đẹp. Đó là giây phút hạnh phúc nhất của đời tôi, nhưng đây lại là thời khắc tệ hại nhất.”

“Tôi rất tiếc, Yuuri à,” Maya an ủi.

“Cảm ơn em.” Yuuri lại sắp sửa khóc nữa, nên cậu quay mặt đi. Cậu lấy tay dụi mắt. “Anh Wright này, anh chấp nhận bào chữa cho tôi chứ?”

“Được rồi,” Phoenix nói. “Tôi sẽ bào chữa cho cậu. Và tôi sẽ _thắng_ vụ này.” Anh liếc nhìn đồng hồ. “Tôi cần phải hỏi thêm nữa, nhưng giờ thăm hỏi hết rồi, nên là… tôi chắc rằng mình sẽ quay lại ngày mai. Mạnh mẽ lên nhé, mọi chuyện sẽ được giải quyết sớm thôi.”

“Tin tưởng chúng tôi nhé?” Maya nói. “Chúng tôi cũng tin vào anh mà.”

Khi Yuuri ngẩng lên nhìn lại hai người họ, cậu khẽ nở nụ cười nhẹ nhõm trên môi, dù nước mắt giàn giụa. “Cảm ơn hai người,” cậu nói. “Tôi chắc mai chúng ta sẽ gặp lại.”

Họ chào tạm biệt nhau, và luật sư cùng trợ tá ra khỏi phòng thăm hỏi. Maya có vẻ hài lòng, nhưng cuộc hỏi đáp ban nãy chỉ khiến Phoenix có nhiều câu hỏi hơn là lời giải đáp.

Cảm giác tệ hại ban nãy vẫn day dứt trong lòng anh.

* * *

**10 THÁNG TƯ, 7 GIỜ 32 PHÚT TỐI**

**KHÁCH SẠN GATEWATER**

**HÀNH LANG**  

“Chưa hề nghĩ chúng ta quay lại đây sớm đến vậy sau vụ Engarde,” Phoenix nói khi hai người bước vào cánh cửa xoay của khách sạn Gatewater.

“Tin là thế đi!” Maya líu lo. “Đừng căng thẳng quá Nick à. Nếu may mắn thì chúng ta có thể tìm thấy cả quầy buffet trong khách sạn mà.”

“Vẫn cứ đói à?”

“Có bao giờ hết đói đâu.”

Phoenix mỉm cười và bước vào hành lang khách sạn Gatewater, nhưng niềm vui của anh liền tắt ngúm vừa khi bước vào. Cả khu đầy cảnh sát.

Một trong số họ nhìn lên ngay khi họ vừa bước vào. “Nè, hai cô cậu kia!” Gã thét lên. “Cấm người ngoài vào nơi này! Đây là hiện trường vụ án!”

“Cả hành lang à?” Phoenix hỏi. “Tôi cứ tưởng - ”

“Cả cái khách sạn này ấy chứ,” tay cảnh sát nói. “Không ai được bước vào cái khách sạn này ngoài cán bộ được cấp phép hết, nên trừ phi có giấy thông hành thì thì hai cô cậu nên quay đầu lại -”

“Đươc rồi đó Bob, để tôi lo vụ này,” [ai đó](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBOv1Ce6olA) chợt cắt ngang.

Phoenix nhận ra ngay giọng nói đó, và hình như cả Maya cũng vậy. Cô bé nhảy cẫng lên và ôm chặt lấy anh thanh tra.

“Nè nè, cô nương! Bỏ ra đi chứ! Thở không được đây này!”

Maya lùi lại. “Xin lỗi anh,” cô nói buồn bã, và lê bước về lại phía Phoenix.

“Mọi việc sao rồi, thanh tra?” Phoenix hỏi.

“Ngày mới, thêm vụ giết người mới.” Gumshoe nhét tay sâu vào túi áo choàng. “Cơ mà nói ra _vài_ vụ thì đúng hơn.”

Phoenix giật mình. “Vài vụ? Tức là không chỉ có một sao?”

“Ờ. Ba vụ lận. Bê bối lớn nhất trong thành mấy năm nay rồi đấy.”

“Cơ mà Nikiforov chỉ bị buộc tội một vụ thôi mà.”

“Ừ, giờ thì thế,” Gumshoe nói. “Chẳng có chứng cứ trực tiếp nào liên hệ cậu ta với hai vụ kia, nhưng mà… Anh bạn à, không có lửa sao có khói. Hết ngày chắc lại bị kết án luôn thôi.”

“Cảnh sát tìm ra hai vụ kia sau khi áp giải cậu ấy à?”

“Nè anh bạn, tôi quý hai người thế nào hai người biết mà. Tôi biết giữa chúng ta có quan hệ tốt đẹp. Cơ mà tôi đoán anh bạn sẽ đại diện cho bị cáo, và tôi thì chả thể cứ thế mà tuồn thông tin cho luật sư của một sát nhân hàng loạt được.”

“Trời ơi, làm ơn đi mà,” Maya nói. “Tụi này cũng lấy lại công việc cho anh còn gì.”

“Cái công việc mà tôi mất vì giúp đỡ hai cô cậu đấy.”

Ba người đứng im lặng nhìn nhau ngượng ngập.

“Thôi mà, đừng có im ỉm với tôi vậy chứ!” Gumshoe cắt ngang. “Khó chịu lắm, anh bạn à. Thôi để tôi đưa cho cái này.” Anh ta rút một phong bì từ túi áo phải và đưa cho Phoenix. “Đây là kết quả khám nghiệm tử thi của nạn nhân thứ nhất.”

“Cảm ơn anh, Gumshoe,” Phoenix đáp. “Tôi hỏi anh thêm một câu nữa được không?”

Gumshoe bĩu môi. “Một câu hả? Được rồi. Một câu thì chắc cũng không phiền gì đâu.”

“Có lẽ anh không thấy vậy,” một giọng nói phát ra từ sau lưng. “Nhưng tôi thì chắc chắn có đấy.”

Những sợi tóc sau gáy Phoenix dựng đứng cả lên. Anh quá biết giọng nói đó. “[Edgeworth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBO7Z302B18),” anh thốt lên.

“Quay sang đây nào, Wright. Tôi không cắn đâu mà sợ.”

“Ông thì không cắn, nhưng nhìn mặt Gumshoe tôi suýt nữa nghĩ ông định đâm tôi đấy.” Anh quay người lại theo mệnh lệnh.

Công tố viên Edgeworth đứng trước mặt họ với bộ veston đỏ quen thuộc cùng cái cà vạt đăng ten với nụ cười khinh bỉ cũng quen thuộc nốt. “Lại can thiệp vào việc cảnh sát à? Tôi cũng chả thế nói mình bất ngờ được. Tôi cũng chẳng bất ngờ khi Thanh tra Gumshoe cũng không biết giữ kín mồm miệng nốt. Thế mà vừa mới đây tôi lại bảo đảm cho anh ta lấy lại công việc cơ… Hmm, xem ra tôi đã sai lầm rồi.”

“Không, thưa ngài! Tuyệt đối không sai lầm, thưa ngài Edgeworth!”

“Phải rồi,” Edgeworth nói, nghiêng đầu về một bên. “Được thôi. Tôi chắc rằng Yuuri Nikiforov là thân chủ của ông?”

“Vụ án mạng ba người là thế nào đây?” Phoenix hỏi gặng. “Mấy ông chỉ buộc tội cậu ấy với một vụ thôi mà.”

“Ừ thì, lúc đấy chúng tôi không biết tới hai vụ còn lại. Tuy nhiên chúng tôi đã xem xét quá đủ để nhìn nhận hiện trường, và tôi cho rằng là cậu ta sẽ bị cáo buộc sớm thôi. Trong khi đó, nếu ông nghĩ tôi để cho đại diện của một kẻ sát nhân hàng loạt luẩn quẩn quanh một hiện trường mới tinh, thì ông lầm to rồi đấy.”

“Vậy chắc là không hi vọng gì chuyện xin được giấy thông hành đâu ha,” Phoenix lẩm bẩm.

“Sao thế Wright?” Edgeworth hỏi. “Nói to lên cho người lớn ở phòng này nghe ông nói với chứ.”

Maya nắm chặt tay và thật sự gầm gừ, cơ mà với một cô gái nhỏ nhắn như cô bé thì điều này chỉ khiến người ta phì cười. “Anh Edgeworth này!” Cô mạnh bạo. “Anh cũng chỉ bằng tuổi Nick thôi đó, và anh vừa mới giúp được tụi này ở vụ trước đấy. Anh đâu thể cứ thế mà quay về hành xử như… Hành xử như là…”

“Hành xử như gì chứ?”

“Một _gã khốn_!”

Edgeworth lắc đầu. “Tôi chỉ làm công việc của mình, và việc của tôi là không được giúp đỡ bên bào chữa. Hai bên chỉ tình cờ có chung mục tiêu ở vụ Engarde, vậy thôi. Tôi nghi ngờ sự việc sẽ tái diễn, nên tôi yêu cầu hai người rời khỏi hiện trường vụ án hộ tôi.”

Maya lại gầm gừ tức giận.

“Bình tĩnh nào, Maya,” Phoenix nói. “Chúng ta nên rời đi và quay lại vào hôm sau, khi mọi thứ yên ắng hơn.”

“Phải, cứ làm vậy đi,” Edgeworth nói. “Tôi cũng chẳng phải loại người không biết lý lẽ. Tôi không thể để hai người vào khi chúng tôi vẫn còn đang thu thập chứng cứ, nhưng ông có thể ghé qua Văn phòng Công tố vào sáng mai. Tôi sẽ viết giấy thông hành cho ông, hmm?”

“Cảm ơn, Edgeworth,” Phoenix nói. “Vậy tụi tôi đi đây.”

“Tuyệt vời.”

Phoenix quay sang Gumshoe. “Cảm ơn vì đã giúp đỡ, thanh tra à. Có lẽ mai chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau.”

Gumshoe cười toe toét. “Ừa, chẳng hề gì đâu! Và có lẽ mai ta sẽ gặp thật. Tôi sẽ ở đây thôi. Mấy cô cậu về nhà nghỉ đi. Ngày mai sẽ dài lắm đó, anh bạn.”

Maya gửi đến gã một cái ôm nữa, rồi theo Phoenix ra ngoài.

Anh dừng chân trên nền xi măng. “À… Maya này, trời cũng khuya rồi, và mai hai đứa phải dậy sớm. Em muốn ngủ lại ở văn phòng không? Bắt tàu về làng em rồi sang đây lại phiền lắm. Mất những hai tiếng nhỉ?”

Maya nhún vai hiền lành. “Em hông phiền chuyện đó lắm, nhưng cứ thế mà triển đi. Mà anh biết em hông ngủ được trong văn phòng tối om một mình được mà hả?”

“Ừ. Như thường lệ, em cứ lên ghế sô pha, anh ngủ dưới sàn.”

“Em cũng nghĩ thế!” cô nói. “À mà nè… Đừng quên đống burger chứ.”

**Author's Note:**

> *** Lời dịch giả:
> 
> Giải thích sơ lược cho những ai không biết, Ace Attorney là bộ visual novel kiêm puzzle game chơi trên hệ thống Nintendo DS/3DS, được sản xuất bởi CAPCOM và được coi là series dài nhất của CAPCOM cho tới thời điểm hiện tại. Người chơi sẽ đóng vai một luật sư bào chữa cho các thân chủ của mình được trắng án. Kiểu như Law and Order phiên bản visual novel Nhật ấy. 
> 
> Trong tag bảo các sự kiện của fic này diễn ra ngay sau game Justice For All, phần 2 của series này, tức là Victuuri lấy nhau vào mùa xuân năm 2018. Ngoài ra tớ sẽ ko spoil gì nhiều nữa đâu, cảm phiền mọi người chơi game hay tự đọc wiki đi =))))
> 
> Tớ cảm ơn senpai của tớ vì kiến thức về ngành luật của chị, vì chị đã ủng hộ tớ dịch cái fic này, và beta hộ tớ. Quả thực lâu lắm rồi fandom mới có cái legal drama thế này. Chương đầu gây cho tớ quá nhiều cảm xúc dữ dội và tớ cần xả bằng cách dịch cái này hay nhất có thể ;;;;
> 
> *à và chắc mọi người cũng nhận ra rồi, nhưng Nikiforov ở đây là Yuuri chứ không phải Viktor nha


End file.
